paingamesroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rainfacestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pain Games Role-Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rainfacestar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MovieReviews98 (Talk) 19:07, August 25, 2012 OMG Wow... So both are creating on my character... Fili on Lucas and Troy on Maple... That's just SAD. -- 12:02, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm online, so just go on chat. -- 13:34, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ...Where U go? D: SlappingSquirrels (talk) (Btw, I want moar of ur storie:) What happened? SlappingSquirrels (talk) Where you go Raineh?!? SlappingSquirrels (talk) (OMJ! We should RP on eachother's talk pages! :D) GAR! Get on. Nao. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) I'm dying here! Get on already! :P SlappingSquirrels (talk) Chattttt :) We have a cliffhanger today! :D You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) GAH! Where U go? You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) U on? I finally finished my homework! :D You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) Rainehhh! Where r u? D: I'm going to a haunted house soon so I won't be there unless you get on within the hour. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) Come backkkk! You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) ...Where R U? Sorry, I feel like I'm being annoying, but I'm like really really bored. That was me ^ Btw I'm back! :D You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) Where u go? D: SlappingSquirrels (talk) I is so lonely!!! Oh yeah, and Raineh updated :) It's cool. But yeahhh... get onn! U left meeee! SlappingSquirrels (talk) I'm here! :) You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) I'm here nao! You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) Are you on? I have stuff to do from 3-6 your time but I can be on before/after that. Soo.... yeah! You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 19:05, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Jk, I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day, soo yeahh..... I can't remember when your stuff was this weekend, but if you're on get on chat!!! You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 20:41, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanksgiving break! You be away so.... comee backk!!! You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) ^ Away again :P You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 19:55, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm on nao! :D SlappingSquirrels (talk) 21:47, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorreh. My chat... broke xP I'll proably be on a bit tomorrrow.? SlappingSquirrels (talk) 06:44, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm back! Sorreh! SlappingSquirrels (talk) 04:52, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Hereee :) I had cheer. SlappingSquirrels (talk) 01:15, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Back! SlappingSquirrels (talk) 02:12, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Where ish u? I is boreddd... SlappingSquirrels (talk) 00:07, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Did you like die or something? SlappingSquirrels (talk) 23:44, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Back You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 22:44, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I is here. U is not. We must RP today. Get here. :) You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 22:41, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for not getting on lately! I've been really busy. I've been thinking of RP ideas though... >:D You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 02:46, December 28, 2012 (UTC) WHERE THE HELL IS U!?!? Where have you been!?! You just left randomly like 2 weeks ago. No trace whatsoever. It's ok if you won't be getting on anymore, but I just need to know that you didn't like die or somethin'. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 20:24, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Otay. Lemme know if/when you want me to start going back on le chat. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 23:00, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm on whenever today, because I stayed home from school. Let me know when u is on also :) You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 15:34, January 14, 2013 (UTC) When you said now I thought you meant now. Let me know when you actually mean now xP You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 23:10, January 14, 2013 (UTC) I had lot's of homweork yesterday. I'm good tody though, so you get on! :D You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 22:52, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I know you have family stuff tonight, so get on tomorrow if you can. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 00:21, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorreh! I have been INCREDIBLY busy lately. Should we scheduele a RP time? We could make like a blog or something in the meantime. I have up until the 6th of febuary off from school, so anytime inbetween now and then works for me. :) Miss u! You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 03:16, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Omg I is sorry! I was free but I wasn't on wiki so I didn't see any of those messages until now. Do U have a Kik? I'm on that more frequently. I'm on chat now though if you want to talk. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 17:51, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorreh DX! My life's been so busy lately... I have school, cheer, tons of homework and my social life to tend to simultaniously! I don't even get on wiki much anymore. *sadness* I really miss the Talon/Mari RP's. Ik u r probably not on now, but get on tomorrow cuz I'll probably be on.(Btw, my mom set a ridiculious time limit for my computer usage, so I'm not on partly because of that.) You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 04:55, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm on now. Come backkk!!!!! You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 23:37, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I was taking a test for math but I'm here now. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 01:00, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I sorry DX I've been so busy... it's crazy. I JUST got home, & is says u is on chat. Respond? :) You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 01:37, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm on when u r. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 16:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I'M BACK & ON CHAT! You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 02:21, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Woah... that looked weird.You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 02:22, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I be on nao. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 22:59, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Raineh. Yes it's been a while and yes I did get your message. Well, first of all: Curse Luke for revealing my hiding place! Not that I mind, you're not a crazy person who'll tell everyone (pls don't). Anyway. Yes, I miss you. And Anna visits me on Glee, so you're welcome to come on chat to talk to me there. Or just message me on here and I'll come and talk to you. We may have drifted apart, but I still love ya Raineh babes<3 -Drew Sorry. I'm on. Bored. She's on. I'm going insane. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 18:49, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm back! Never meant to be gone tho.... I chat didn't send u my brb. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 00:42, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! Lol. I was at volleyball on Thursday. New season! *fistpump* BTW, I have art on Wensdays. But yeaahhh... it's Friday now, so neither of us have anything. You're not here. You should be. Conclusion: GET ON!! xP You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 21:36, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hullo :) I'm on now. You should come on sometime too. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 19:01, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey. There's no school today. Get on. Please and thank you. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 16:59, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok, dude. Where did you go? I miss youu You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 17:28, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Coincidentally, I'm going to a movie too, so you might have to wait a bit once you get back. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 23:58, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter! I is here nao. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 18:00, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I'm bored. Soo... yeah. Oh well. Get on if you can. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 23:19, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *flails* Im sorrryyyy!!! Come backk!!!! You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 01:09, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm back. You arent. You should be. It's ok if you fell asleep. If not, please come back? :) You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 04:09, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for being M.I.A. Hai you. Now, before you yell at me for not being on, just know that I HAD A GOOD REASON. My computer's keyboard completely randomly stopped working and I couldn't type anything. I gave it to my dad because he said he could/would fix it for me but thn he was like "Ohh... uhh... yeah.... it's more complicated then I thought it'd be...." so he was gonna take longer to fix it and then he got wrapped up in work and he forgot... so yeah... time to go remind him.... I could've gotten on on the computer I'm using to send you this now, but I'd rather not roleplay on a big screen. The monotor for our TV works as a computer, so if they wanted, everyone in my family could watch me typing. Lovely, aint it? XP We should roleplay more. I would say to go onto the RP blog, but I kinda sorta lost my tablet... so yeah. That won't work either. I like hanging out with you and the THG people, but Talon's yelling at me and it's giving me a migrane. :) You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 02:01, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat? I dont feel like coming on THG wiki to come and fetch you. :) You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) Yeah... hehe... still sorta kinda ''really ''M.I.A. lately. Smoothies wasn't kidding, Summer is busier than school! XP My mom made up this weird stupid chart thing and I have to earn time on the computer... yeah ikr. Stupid. She went to the store though and my dad doesn't care XD I miss you gurl! The couple of times I have been on you havent. Raineh? Not on? :O What has this world come to! I forgot when you said your birthday was. Sometime soon, yeah? Happy early-or-late-or-on-time birthday! (probably not the last one. XD) Yeah... I really miss roleplaying with you. I met a few other people who roleplay a little, so we've been roleplaying a bit. Nothing major or even interesting though. Lucky I did though, or else I would've shriveled up and died. So... yeah... we should plan a time to get on at the same time or something. Maybe I'll just let you know when I think I'll have spare time. Or we'll just let it happen. Eh. I have a feeling our constant everyday all the time roleplaying days are behind us though, so maybe we should have one last long, epic, dramatic, twisted-plot big final important roleplay? We could still RP after that, but I doubt we'll be doing anything that has a real plot. Woah... that paragraph was just a list of adjectives... XD Aaanyyyway, I'll probably get off now. I'm going to art in... 3 minutes! Oh shit! Ok, gottta run. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 21:08, June 26, 2013 (UTC) July 9th? As in tomorrow? Okay! I MIIGHHTT not be able to get on, due to a certian incident involving me flooding my bathroom and us removing the capret and having to install new flooring.... It's sort of a long story. Anyway, yes, I can probably be on tomorrow if you can. If not, I can probably be on my tablet so one of us can make a blog we can comment on or something... yeahh I'm sick of the old RP blog. But yes. I've been writing fanfics aswell. DIVERGENT IS AMAZING AND MAZE RUNNER AND OMG I FINALLY READ THE FIRST BOOK OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS AND DUDE LIKE WOAH OMG I AM SO UPSET LIKE WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. Sorry. I accedentally let the fangirl out. *locks her back in her little mental cage* Why are almost all of my fandoms books? The world may never know..... hehe commercial refrences are the best. I don't know anymore. But yeahh... I think about TalonXMari a lot too. I shall be brainstorming for the most epicest roleplay ever, even if it doesn't take place tomorrow... But yeash. This is a long message. Sorry, I didn't mean to write you a frickeng book. I don't really know what to say anymore so BAIIIII I feel like I need an outro XD TOO MUCH YOUTUBE You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 01:58, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi! 16:38, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Baby! I miss you and our roleplays too! I left because Wiki got boring after all of the cool people left and almost immediately my life got CRAZY so I had no time to get on. A week ago today though the thing that had been eating away my life officially ended and I'll be doing nothing even remotely similar to it for at least a few months, so I get a life again! Yay! (Idk if the internet is considered a life but WHATEVER) I miss roleplaying with you! I met a few freaks at school and taught them to roleplay so that I would be able to but it's not quite the same, especially because I can't RP MariXTalon! Any day that's good for you is good for me, especially over the next two weeks (school is on Winter Break) Hopefully I'll see you soon! You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 00:06, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :) Don't be sorry! I'm the one who abandoned this place. I'm not nessesarily planning on coming back but I'll get on every once in a while. I'm not gonna ask about the memorial service but if you need to vent feel free okay? I should be off and on during break so whenever we magically get on at the same time sounds good to me. If there are any particular days that are good for you let me know and I'll try to be on. <3 You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 19:49, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey girl! I miss you too. I know some people who are all like "OMG I luv my internet friends dey so cool" and they literally just met them like 2 days before and I'm like "Bitch you don't even know what an internet friend is." Why do electronical devices break on contact? I never understood that. I totally do the thing where we see our characters everywhere too. I 'remade' a lot of my characters in order to use them in roleplays that aren't HG themed but Mari is still in Talon's backstory. I met a bunch of people at my school that roleplay too but it's not the same as the way we roleplayed in the good old days. Did you know that I'm 14 now? I believe that's older than you were when me met. O.o But yeah. It'd be cool to talk to you again. Maybe we'll be on at the same time one day..... You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 21:06, April 20, 2014 (UTC) RAINYY BB! oh gurl plz do not even worry about me thinking you are weird for thinking about me because i do NOT think that. We spent so much time together that it would be weird if it was any different. Besides i'm so radiant like how could you not think about me XD jkjk but yeah I think about you too because my irl friends keep talking about their internet friends and every time they do it makes me go on a trip down memory lane, back to the days when you, me, Smoothies and Andy all actually got on and talked to each other and fought off trolls like a band of superheros or something. Fucking epic man XD I totally read your message on my talk like 2 weeks ago (because how can one not periodically check up on a website they spent so much time on not so long ago?) and then got distracted before I could answer it and completely forgot about it and then went out into the middle of Kansasland for a week so I couldn't reply once I remembered. It is so weird to me that we met when I was twelve and you were 13 I believe? Like, I got banned for being too young for a while and now I'm almost two years over the wikia age limit O.o Boy does time fly! Anyway, since we've been planning a reunion chat for what feels like AGES and it never actually seems to work out, maybe we should try something different. Do you have a kik? If you do, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to guess my username XD I use this one for freaking everything. See you around love! :* You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 16:57, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ^_^ I find it a little funny that you just got back to Florida today because I'm pretty sure that today was the day my best irl friend was leaving to go to Florida for a few weeks. Why does it always seem like in places there is suppossed to be wifi there is none? Almost fifteen. Not quite, but yeah XP I'm sure that since I missed you by a few hours we won't speak for another few weeks or so XP If we ever do manage to get on at the same time, we can work out some other method of communication on chat but I don't want to do that here where stalkers could get on. I hope your cat comes to her senses! You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 23:51, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Hehe yay True, true. I'm often on too, just I have to use the family computer because everything I own breaks D: Life is so hard, aint it. I feel like we're like pen pals almost, messaging each other every once in a while but not actually chatting for months on end XD You'll know it's her if she has a slight Texas accent and constantly is refrencing anime XD how weird would it be if you actually saw each other though like seriously. 00:33, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Ha I was just messing around. Florida is a big state, and even if you were miraculously in the same place there would be no way to tell. Still, it's a neat thought, right? I usually check up inbetween episodes of whatever show I'm getting caught up on. And yeah, we have less than a month until school starts for us too. Yay for highschool...? And happy birthday to your brother! Honestly, even if we're just messaging each other like this every once in a while I'm cool with it :) 20:30, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh crap wait I forgot to log in that was Glimmer XD Whoops Damn it! If only I had checked after that next episode. Oh well, at least we're not like confined to writing letters or anything. Like, in the olden days when pen pals could only write like twice a year since it took so long to deliver the messages. My phone keeps breaking, and so I swear to god you are like the only person keeping me alive because I can't text people and my family is about to drive me insane XD Yeah. I wonder, maybe we could RP on like a blog or something like we did forever ago? That way neither of us has to be on and our replies will probably be a lot more interesting than something like " *walks over* Soo..." Anyway, I hope the fates intertwine and we miraculously get on at the same time one day XD ttyl!(oh yeah and btw what does sth stand for? too lazy to look it up) You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 01:04, July 29, 2014 (UTC) WHOLY WHAT THE REALLY I DONT SEE YOU I AM ON GET ON LIKE NOW DUDE WOAH You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 01:19, July 29, 2014 (UTC)